About Èlevés and Demi Pliês
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Era isso que a dança era para ela. Uma terapia. Desde a primeira nota até a última. Sempre foi e sempre seria. E quando o piano atingisse a última nota, ela começaria a dançar novamente, em um ciclo vicioso. E aos poucos Clint descobriu compartilhar da mesma paixão.


Natasha estava arrumando o guarda roupa quando encontrou uma pequena caixa branca, que pensou há muito ter jogado fora. A mulher abriu a caixa lentamente e encarou o velho par de sapatilhas, que apesar do tempo de uso, ainda se encontrava surpreendentemente em boas condições, e se viu analisando a importância do objeto a sua frente.

Ela sempre amou dançar, mas do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Não que ela tivesse muitas outras paixões além dessa, talvez Clint, mas esse era um tipo diferente de paixão.

As aulas de ballet faziam parte do seu treinamento como viúva, em tese elas serviam para lhe dar mais flexibilidade e força na hora de lutar, além de elegância e postura. Mas ela nunca viu desse jeito, para a ruiva, a dança sempre foi algo mais. Ela sempre encontrou consolo nela.

As aulas costumavam ser a parte favorita do seu dia quando criança; toda vez que a música se iniciava e a melodia suave preenchia a sala vermelha, era como se o mundo parasse por um momento, e então ela dava o primeiro salto e de repente nada mais importava. Era o paraíso. E foi assim por um tempo, até que as aulas deixaram de ser necessárias, e ela se viu ocupada com outras coisas, como matar para sobreviver.

No começo, a ruiva se esgueirava para a sala de dança sempre que podia, o que era quase nunca, ainda assim era melhor que nada, porém reconhecer armas realmente se tornou uma prioridade maior do que fazer um bom pliê, e ela aprendeu a esquecer certas coisas.

Muitos anos se passaram desde a última vez que ela dançara, agora Natasha era uma mulher crescida, uma assassina, a única da sua turma a se formar. Assassina não, sua mente corrigiu, não mais pelo menos. Agora ela era uma agente, uma vingadora. Há muito deixará de ser um peão da KGB, graças a Clint.

Sempre que a ruiva colocava as sapatilhas ela se sentia livre. Era como mergulhar em outro mundo. Um mundo onde a única coisa que importava era o próximo giro, onde ela não precisava ser uma assassina. E enquanto a música tocasse ela poderia ser apenas ela. Uma mulher sem nenhuma preocupação. E por isso ela amava tanto dançar. Não importava onde ou quando, ela se sentia melhor instantaneamente ao fazer um èlevé.

Era isso que a dança era para ela. Uma terapia. Desde a primeira nota até a última. Sempre foi e sempre seria. E quando o piano atingisse a última nota, ela começaria a dançar novamente, em um ciclo vicioso, até seus pés começarem a doer, porque nenhuma dor era melhor que essa.

Ao contemplar as sapatilhas gastas ela deu um sorriso, e foi nesse momento que decidiu que já passara da hora de retomar o velho hábito. Deixando seus afazeres de lado, ela se viu calçando os sapatos e se encaminhando para o quarto mais "vazio" da casa. Ela nunca tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta dado ballet até ver o seu velho par de sapatilhas. Quando seu celular começou a tocar as primeiras notas de spring waltz, ela se viu mais uma vez mergulhada em seu mundo de conto de fadas e um sorriso dominou sua face enquanto o mundo lentamente deixou de existir.

Do outro lado do apartamento Clint se viu atraído pela música suave, e sorriu ao se aproximar do som e se encostar no batente da porta. Natasha estava dançando e ele refletiu que não havia nada mais bonito que aquilo. O arqueiro só tinha a visto dançar uma vez, há muito tempo, em Budapest, e para ser honesto, fora a delicadeza de seus movimentos que o impediu de disparar a flecha certeira em seu coração. Ninguém capaz de dançar com tanta paixão poderia ser tão cruel como o que lhe fora descrito, não, ela não era uma causa perdida, e agora tantos anos depois ele tinha a certeza de que tinha feito a escolha certa.

E observando a ruiva, ele descobriu uma paixão inexplicável pela dança, que ele nunca soube ter. A lembrança de anos atrás lhe veio a mente novamente, e ele percebeu que ansiava por vê-la dançar novamente desde aquele momento. E ponderou, que talvez esse interesse tivesse começado lá, ou talvez fosse só a influência de Natasha fazendo um arabesque, como se isso não lhe exigisse esforço nenhum.

A música parou, e a mulher também, como se acordasse de um transe, notando sua presença somente agora e lhe dando um sorriso de ponta a ponta, que ele prontamente retribuiu, enquanto se encaminha até ela, e lhe puxava mais para perto, afim de lhe beijar.


End file.
